You know me, wouldn't miss this for the world
by Mogget0607
Summary: Daniel is in his lab, when the alarm on his watch goes of, he really wants to stay and continue looking at the artefacts, but he wasnt going to miss this for the world. Started of as a one chapter deal, but then I got carried away... oops
1. Chapter 1

Daniel was in his lab looking at the artefacts that SG-6 had just brought back that morning, he was looking so intensely at one of them that he hadn't moved a muscle in his body in over 10 minutes that was except for his eyes which were looking so fiercely over the object that if anyone was watching him they would think that he was trying to imprint the image into his brain so he could never forget it.

He jumped in shock when the alarm on his watch went of, he quickly turned it of and looked around to make sure that there was no one there to see his reaction. Letting out a sigh when he realised he was alone he headed out of the lab door.

As he made his way to the lift he thought about how much he wanted to stay and carry on examining the artefacts, but there was no way that he was going to miss this for anything.

When the lift finally reached his floor the doors opened to reveal Teal'c already occupying the lift.

"Hey Teal'c" Daniel said as he entered the lift and stood beside the tall Jaffa.

"Good afternoon Daniel Jackson, I presume you are also heading to level 16."

"Yup" Daniel replied, "You know me know me, wouldn't miss this for the world" he said with a grin.

"Indeed" Teal'c replied.

When the lift doors opened they headed for the security station that was just down the hall. The room consisted of a smaller version of the control panel, down in the control room, this was used to operate the SGC in the event an emergency, the room also housed many screens which were mounted on the walls, these were used to view the essential rooms in the building at all times, and were also the reason that Daniel and Teal'c were here.

When they got there, they found that Walter was already there at the control panel. "Hey guys," he said as he saw them entering the room, "I'm just setting up now"

"Great" Daniel replied with a grin as he went to sit on one of the chairs and Teal'c stood near the back of the room with his hands locked behind his back and watched Walter work with the controls.

Not half a minute later Dr Lee came in with a bowl of popcorn, "Hi guys, thought this might be a good idea" he told them indicating the popcorn.

"Sure was" Siler said as he slipped into the room behind the doctor and stole some of the popcorn. Everyone laughed, well except for Teal'c who merely gave a hint of a smile.

"Right I'm done" Walter said as he turned in his chair away from the controls. There on the 4 screens in the centre of the main wall were live views of the gym from each corner of the room. As they waited for something to happen on the screen a few more of the SGC personnel trickled into the room, and quiet bets were placed but most kept their eyes hungrily on the screen.

After what seemed like forever to the people gathered in the room, there was finally some movement on the screen and Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter walked into the gym each with sports bags over their shoulders, right at that moment Janet Fraiser practically ran into the security station out of breath and announced "sorry I'm late" to the people gathered around the monitor only to find herself shushed by most of them, hardly any of them taking their eyes from the screen.

She worked her way into the room and sat by Daniel, "have I missed anything?" she asked quietly.

"They've just arrived," he answered with a smile, his attention still riveted to the screen. Just then voices came out of the speakers on the wall.

"Ready to get your butt kicked Carter?" Jack asked with a smile on his face after he deposited the sports bag to one side of the gym while Sam put hers on the opposite side.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself Sir" Sam answered, flashing an innocent smile toward him.

"Oh it's on" he replied grinning from ear to ear.

Back in the security station, everyone was grinning, and making themselves comfortable, everything quiet except for the sound from the speakers and the distant munching of popcorn.

Back in the gym Jack and Sam were stood opposite each other on the training mat.

"Ready Carter?" Jack asked.

"Ready Sir" Carter replied.

They both took their stances and began circling, each trying to work out the best first move before the other decided on theirs.

Jack moved first hitting out with his left fist to find it deflected by her left arm, she quickly retaliated by hitting out with her right fist have it stopped in its path by his right arm. The fight went on like this for 5 minutes or so, neither of them really gaining the upper hand, just strategically attacking and defending against each other.

In the security room they watched as Jack was the one to finally gain the upper hand and had her pinned to the floor, the first time the people that were gathered in here had seen him do that to her they had each held their breaths waiting to see if anything out of the ordinary was going to happen, it hadn't, so from then on this move was just like any other, and as usual Sam found some way to get out from under his hold and they were then both circling each other again, but something different happened this time when they got up Sam quickly jabbed Jack in the gut, then hit him on the side of the face, Jack had seen this move coming and so had dodged back a little so it only looked like she had tapped him.

"Come on Carter you can do better then that" Jack teased

So Sam quickly hit him across the face again, this time harder. Jack swayed backwards a little, then shuck his head a little.

"How was that Sir?" Sam found herself asking.

Jack walked towards her and Sam went to kick him high on his left leg but he grabbed her thigh and lifted her up dragging her whole upper body towards him.

"Oh my God is she…." Janet couldn't finish her question

"Straddling him?" Daniel completed for her, "yeah looks that way," he said with a shocked look on his face.

Back in the gym Jack hadn't moved to let go of her and Sam had made no move to make him do so, they found themselves panting hard and their faces were mere inches apart both had their eyes focused on the others, and their faces inched closer and closer together

"Wow" someone at the back of the control room said.

Jack and Sam's faces were mere just millimetres apart now just one move forward from one of them would have them kissing each other, just as they each moved to do just that, an alarm blazed from the speaker on the wall, shocking them both so much that Jack almost dropped Sam. "of world activation" a voice blared over the speaker.

The moment lost, Jack put Sam down gently and turned towards his bag so that he wasn't facing her, she also turned her back to him and headed to her bag. Each took out a bottle of water and took big mouthfuls of the refreshing liquid.

Sam finally turned back to her CO, while he still had his back to her "thanks for training with me sir… but I have to get back to my lab… I've er… got some work to finish up…."

"No problem Carter" he hesitated, then asked "same time next week?"

"Sure, sounds good"

"Great" he said turning back to look at her briefly.

"I'll see you later sir"

"See ya Carter"

"Quick Walter get the outside hall camera on one of the screens" Janet told him.

He did as he was asked and brought it up on one of the 4 screens taking away the back view of the Colonel.

They saw Sam leave the gym and walk into the hall only to stop after a few paces and lean her back against the wall, softly landing her head against it and sighing, at the same time in the gym Jack had sat on the bench against the wall pressed his head into his hands and sighed then both voiced the same word at the same time: "Crap"

Everyone in the security station was in a shocked silence, nobody knew whether they should go, or if it might be an idea to talk about what they just saw, but when they looked at the others gathered in the room they could see by the looks on each others faces that they were going to keep this to themselves.

"So…" Daniel said breaking the silence first, "same time next week?" he asked.

"Sounds good," replied Janet

"Indeed" replied Teal'c

"But wait" Dr Lee said over the sound of everyone getting up to leave, he found he now had the eyes of everyone trained on him, in any other circumstance he would have been a little uncomfortable, but he just had to know about this.

"What about the bets?"


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a lot shorter then the first as, well the first was meant to be a one shot, but seems as you guys asked so nicely if I could continue it, well how could I let you down??

Anyway so as I wasn't really planning to continue it, I'm kind of just going with it really, but if you guys don't like it let me know so I can just leave it be the good story you let me know it was.

Thanks, Mogget

Everyone had agreed that the best thing to do was to keep the bets in place until next week, and then everyone had slowly and silently left the security station, all of them obviously still processing what they had just seen.

Janet, Daniel and Teal'c were the last to leave after Siler had finished putting the monitoring station back to the way it was, they walked down the hall to the lift together.

Janet finally broke the silence "Wanna get some coffee?"

"Sounds good" Daniel replied "you coming Teal'c?"

"Indeed" was the Jaffa's obvious reply.

So they got the lift down to the mess hall, reverting back to the silence from moments ago, they sat down at a table together with their coffee and then Daniel laughed receiving questioning looks from both Janet and Teal'c.

"It's funny really, the whole reason we sit in there every week is because we wanna see if anything was gonna happen."

Janet joined in the laughter and Teal'c twitched his lips up into a slight smile.

"And now everyone is in shock because something almost happened" Janet said and they both laughed harder and Teal'c's smile got a tad bigger.

Janet suddenly stopped laughing "Oh my god"

"What?" Daniel asked also suddenly sobering up when he saw how serious Janet looked.

"What would have happened if that alarm hadn't gone off?" she asked

Daniel looked shocked "good question" he stated simply.

They sat there again in silence drinking their coffee as they contemplated the possibilities.

Daniel sighed and plonked his head on the table "we're gonna have to tell Hammond aren't we?"

"It appears we have no other choice Daniel Jackson" Teal'c replied

"Yup" was all Janet could think of saying.

"But what are we gonna say to him?"

"Better yet, what is _he_ gonna say?" Janet replied.

They were all sat there in thought when Jack came and sat next to Teal'c with a huge slab of chocolate cake. "Hey guys what's going on?" he asked as he went to take a bite of his cake

"Jack!" Daniel shouted out in shock.

Jack's forkful of cake stopped just before he put it in his mouth "Yeah that's me Danny boy" and then let his fork finish the journey, "Mmm good cake."

Daniel and Janet just stayed sat there in shock, while Teal'c just sat there, as only Teal'c could.

When Jack had gotten about halfway through his cake he looked up at the others sat at the table, "Woo hoo, Earth to Daniel and Janet, seriously guys what's going on?" he asked, getting a bit annoyed, he looked at Teal'c with pleading eyes, begging to be let in on what was going on "come on buddy you can tell me."

"I have no idea what you are referring too O'Neill" he replied, "Now if you will excuse me I must go and attend to my Kelno'reem" and with a slight bow he left.

"Yeah I have to get back to those artefacts that SG-6 brought back this morning, I'll talk to you guys later" and with that he practically ran out of the door.

Jack looked at Janet and waited for it.

"I have rounds" she simply stated, and with that she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm sorry this took so long, kind of got stuck in the middle, but here it is, so enjoy, and I'll work on the next chapter.

Oh and a big thank you to those who reviewed, you all make my day when I read them =D

And on that note I'll let you read the next chapter.

Enjoy, Mogget

When Jack had finished his cake he decided to have a walk around the halls of the SGC, anything so that he didn't have to face the paperwork that was awaiting him in his office.

As he was walking his mind wandered to what had happened in the gym, or what had almost happened anyway, he couldn't believe he had almost kiss her.

She almost kissed you too he quietly thought.

_Shut up _he argued back.

Come on, the way she called you sir after she hit you…

He rubbed his jaw _that was a good punch._

She was straddling you.

_Yeah well I put her there, oh my god, what was I thinking?!_

_She didn't move to get of you._

At this one he was flummoxed. She hadn't, after all, moved to get of him. In fact when he had looked into her eyes, those gorgeous, stop your heartbeat, take your breath away every time you look at them, blue eyes… _stop it _he warned himself, well he could have sworn that what he saw wasn't the urge to get of him, but something very much the opposite…

She wanted to kiss you too No she didn't

Jack's thoughts lingered to the feel of her wrapped around his waste, her lips so close to his, the feel of her breath on his face as she breathed heavily from the fight _stop it! _He warned himself again.

At this point he realised that he wasn't even paying attention to where he had been going and when he looked up he found himself near the door of Sam's lab, so he walked up and stood in the doorway and watched her working on some doohicky.

He mentally sighed, _why do I always find myself here_ he asked himself.

Because you l-

"Hey Carter, what you doing?" he quickly cut himself of. He knew that even if he admitted it in his head that it wasn't going to be good.

Sam smiled to herself; she knew that he was going to come in sooner or later,_ Anything to make sure that he doesn't have to go back to his office _she thought

_Well I'm not complaining… No wait commanding officer. Don't think about the gym, don't think about how good it felt to have your legs wrapped round him, or the feel of his breath on your skin…_

_Stop it! _she told herself.

She looked over to him, "Hey Sir, I'm just working on this, you see SG-11 found it on that planet; PX73199, and when Daniel translated some of the inscription, that were found on the walls of the room that it was found in, we found out that its something like an EMP except its only supposed to work on Goa'uld ships, except when it was finished then something went wrong, we're not exactly sure yet, I'm still waiting for Daniel to finish the translations, but I think that they caused some major problems for th-"

"Ach, Carter!" he barked, "what have I told you about long explanations, all you needed to say was 'working on something that will possibly damage some good old Goa'uld ships' and I would have been quite happy" he said.

Sam smiled, she knew that he got all confused when she went on about a project, but she couldn't help it once she had her mind set on doing something she was determined to do it, and would explain to anyone that asked just about everything she knew about it.

But she also knew that the Colonel didn't mind when she went on about something that she was working on, it was just that it bored him when he knew he wasn't going to understand it.

"Sorry Sir, but yeah that's basically it" she replied with a smile.

He grinned back, and then he found himself trying to think of an excuse to spend some more time with 2IC, and no clue as to how, his mind drifted back to that weird conversation (if you could call it that) with Daniel, Janet and Teal'c. He decided to tell Sam about it, anything to make sure that he didn't have to go back to his office to fill out that paperwork.

Sure…

"Speaking of Daniel, I had a weird conversation with him, Janet and Teal'c in the mess hall earlier."

"Weird Sir?"

"Yeah it was like they knew something and they didn't want me to know. Daniel, who never normally shuts up about his rocks, was all quiet, so was Janet," Jack carried on "I know that for Teal'c that's normal, but then he went up and made an excuse to leave!"

"Woah, that's not like Teal'c."

"My thoughts exactly!"

They were both quiet for a minute until Sam piped up "Actually now that you mention it Sir, I had a really weird run in with, Dr Lee, Syler and Walter in Dr Lee's lab."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I could hear them getting all excited over something as I was headed down to the lab, I guessed it was about World of Warcraft or something, but then as I came in they went silent, Walter and Syler quickly said they had to leave, and Bill looked on edge the whole time I was there."

"What is going on in this place?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea Sir" Sam decided to answer.

They stood there in silence for a couple more minutes, both thinking about there weird encounters with the other members of the SGC.

Jack finally straightened with a sigh "Anyway Carter, I better get back to that mountain of paperwork in my office"

Sam smiled at him.

"Besides I think my gameboy's in among it somewhere," he joked.

Sam laughed "I'll see you later Sir."

"Yeah, bye Carter" and with that he left

Sam watched him leave, and her eyes lowered until she was watching his-

Stop it! 


End file.
